Don't panic
by hope-to-last
Summary: England and Spain are stuck in an enchanted bedroom, with no possible escape. What will happen? Written for the kink meme.


De-anoning from the kink meme (hetalia_kink) at Livejournal

**Warnings:** PWP, rimming, dirty talk

**Prompt**_**:**__ Everybody knows there's no love lost between Spain and England. They can't even stand being in the same room together… Well, unless it's an enchanted bedroom. And they're trapped there, at midnight. And the sexual tension suddenly becomes too powerful to resist…__  
><em>_Then that bedroom gets really hot, really fast! But come morning, they still can't keep their hands off each other. Are they cursed forever? If so, neither one's complaining_

_Spain topping England, please._

* * *

><p>If anyone asked England, he would say it was all Spain's fault, of course. After all, he had been going to his own bedroom when he heard some noise coming from one of the rooms in the other side of the corridor. He had expected to find a lost cat, maybe a rat or even a ghost. France liked to say that the spirit of Marie Antoinette had appeared more than once in Versailles, which, palace much to France's horror, promptly led to America wanting to organize a ghost hunt in the. What England found in the room, however, was just a lost Spaniard.<p>

"What are you doing here?" England asked, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Spain looking inside the old and dusty wardrobe.

"Ah, _Inglaterra, _it's been long since the last time I stayed at France's house… _me perdí._" Spain said with a little smile. "I thought I saw someone over here, but there's no one." he explained while closing the wardrobe.

England just lightly shook his head, deeming the other nation a lost cause; he would smile even while making a fool of himself. Then, out of nowhere, the room's door closed. It was rather theatrical, like one of those bad horror films America liked so much. He expected to find him or maybe France at the other side, trying to give him a scare, but he never found out what was on the other side. He couldn't open the door. Spain noticed something was wrong when he heard England push at it over and over again while muttering curses.

"The blasted thing won't budge" England announced, looking at the Spaniard like he was the one keeping it closed.

"Maybe someone locked it from outside" Spain suggested after a couple of failed attempts of his own. England hated to admit it, but most probably his companion was right.

"Open the bloody door! I swear I'll cut your heads off if you don't open it right now!" England threatened, banging his fist on the door; though in Spain's opinion those weren't very encouraging words for whoever was outside.

After some minutes of being shut in the room, England's patience was starting to grow thin. To him the minutes stretched like they were hours. It irked him so much that Spain decided to wait until someone noticed they were missing and was now merrily exploring the big, antique room. He finally exploded when the other nation claimed the bed for the night, happily plopping down on the mattress.

"It's all your fault, you know?" England accused a dumbfounded Spain "If it wasn't for you, I'd be sleeping in my bed right now"

"_Mi culpa?_ I didn't drag you here and sure as hell I didn't lock the door!" Spain replied, angry because of the accusation yet trying to keep calm and failing miserably.

"It was you who got lost like an idiot and began making noise, it was only logical that I came to investigate!"

"Of course, I forgot that whatever it happens it's never your fault, so then it must be mine. Hey, what about blaming France too, since we're staying at his house? Even better, let's say it was a ghost who trapped us here!"

"Oh, shut up, I've had enough of your silly arguments!" England said, regretting his initial outburst. It was bad enough to be in his company, he didn't need to hear him anymore.

"_Siempre tan encantador, eh?_ You wouldn't be so grumpy if you slept a bit. We can… share the bed or something." Spain offered, getting up from the bed and coming closer to him. He didn't really want to share the bed with England, but he was willing to make a little truce if that made him to shut up.

"There's no way I'd sleep next to you!" England spluttered, all indignant "Who knows what you would try to do!"

"What kind of person do you think I am? I do not attack people when they're weak, unlike someone I know!" Spain said without thinking, venom dripping from his last words. He received a bitter laugh as an answer.

"This is still about your poor Armada?" England chuckled, delighted at the anger he saw on the other nation's eyes. He winced when Spain suddenly slammed him against the wardrobe, making the old piece of furniture rattle.

"Don't bring up that issue again." Spain mumbled, their faces so close that the words seemed to be trapped between them.

"I'll speak about whatever I…" England began to reply, but he was cut short with a hard kiss. It was all teeth and tongue clashing in a battle for dominance, much like any other of their interactions. Spain tried to slowly open England's shirt, but the buttons were taking too much time and he ended up ripping it open, raking his nails across his chest and making England moan into the kiss.

Never wanting to let Spain believe he could be in charge, England pushed him back until he hit the bed with the back of his knees, making him fall on the soft duvet. He sat on him, pinning Spain down with his weight, and attacked his neck with a merciless onslaught of kisses, bites and licks.

Getting Spain's shirt off proved to be a little more difficult than he anticipated, but thankfully Spain cooperated and soon it was done. England felt a couple of strong hands pushing him closer for a kiss, caressing his back, squeezing his behind.

"_Mmm, mi Inglaterra, sabia que me encantaría tu culito_" Spain said between kisses. England blushed, understanding the message and deciding to tease Spain further, rubbing his arse against the other's crotch. It turned on Spain even more and he flipped them over with a growl. England found himself sprawled on the bed while Spain dragged his pants and underwear off, leaving him naked.

"Spain…" he said with hesitation. Spain's eyes held a feral looked, it scared him a bit since it was like looking again to the pirate he had been. Spain pushed him down and settled to explore his chest, pinching his nipples until they were swollen, sucking the abused flesh while his hand descended to England's creamy thighs. England went for his trousers, wanting more skin to skin contact with his old enemy, but limbs kept getting in the way. In the end Spain caught on to his wish and slowly stripped himself of the remaining items, giving England quite a spectacle.

Upon hearing England's strangled whimper of need, Spain grabbed him, manhandling the smaller nation until they were facing each other's cocks. The first lick on his aching erection felt like heaven to Spain, who returned the favour quite eagerly. He sucked at the tip before bobbing his head up and down, taking in more and more each time, his tongue doing sinful things all along. Spain licked the underside of his cock, reaching his balls and dedicating some attention to them as well. Then he spread England's pale buttocks for better access and went for his new target, tracing the rim of his entrance before licking across it. England was really trying to reciprocate, but soon it became too difficult to concentrate at the task of sucking off his partner without choking on his own moans of pleasure.

A wet finger joined the tongue, tracing mindless patterns, teasing him with pressure and slight pushes on his hole before going all the way inside. It was nearly enough to make him come.

"S-stop teasing… and fuck me already! Ahh… please!" England commanded, he really wasn't begging, of course not!

Spain would have liked to ask him if he was sure; they had no lube, no condoms… but after hearing the Englishman plead once again he just couldn't care about it anymore.

"So horny, _Inglatera_…" Spain teased him, the fingers inside him becoming two, then three, preparing him for what was about to come. "_Pareces una perra en celo… oh Dios, no sabes durante cuanto tiempo he deseado esto."_

England whimpered with disappointment when Spain withdrew the fingers, turning him around and placing his legs on his shoulders. He felt the heat of Spain's cock against his hole before he pushed in. It burned but in a good way, or maybe his senses were just too clouded with lust. Spain soon began a demanding rhythm, a little on the rough side, just like England liked it. Their moans mingled as the intensity of the thrusts grew slowly, in and out, in and out… in one of those, hot pleasure suddenly racked England's body, making him sob. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, especially with his lover pounding into him like that, hitting that same spot over and over and stroking his cock with a delicious, firm grip.

"Ah… Spain… _España_!" England came with a cry; white strands of come landing on his stomach, his mind going blank. Seeing England come undone was the last straw for Spain, who climaxed inside his lover with a cry of '_Inglaterra!'_.

_*Next morning*_

The first thing England realised upon waking up was that he didn't recognise the room he was in. Then he noticed someone was embracing him from behind, like he was their teddy bear or something. England was ready to panic, and then he remembered the last night. He turned around and saw his sleeping lover. He looked so cute and peaceful like that. Now he was torn between fully panicking and just snuggling closer to his companion. That was an unusual reaction.

"_Hm… que pasa?"_ Spain groggily asked, awakened by England's movements.

"N-nothing." England muttered, looking away. The blasted door was fully open, mocking them. "The door's open now. Maybe we should…"

"_Tantas ganas tienes de irte?"_ Spain said with a sad voice. He hugged him closer and kissed his temple. "Don't you want to stay a little longer?"

England bit his lip, playing with a strand of Spain's soft, brown hair. He knew he should get up before anyone came and found them, but the idea to leave looked so unappealing.

"I'm not going to stay just because you asked." England said even if he felt strangely ok with what had happened; he almost wished the bloody door would close again… Spain buried his face on England's neck, kissing the bite marks he left the night before, hoping to convince England one way or another. Screw rationality, England decided as he kissed his former enemy on the lips showing he could also be passionate, he really wanted to stay for a while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What can I say? Rare pairings are my thing and England is my favourite uke in this fandom, so writing this was a logical action XD Reviews are love!

Oh, yeah, translations:

_Inglaterra_ = England

_España_ = Spain

_me perdí_= I got lost

_Mi culpa?_ = My fault?

_Siempre tan encantador, eh?_ = Always so charming, huh?

_mi Inglaterra, sabia que me encantaría tu culito._ = my England, I knew I'd love your little arse.

_Pareces una perra en celo… oh Dios, no sabes durante cuanto tiempo he deseado esto._ = You look like a bitch in heat… oh God, you have no idea for how long I wanted this.

_que pasa?_ = what's the matter?

_Tantas ganas tienes de irte?_ = Are you so eager to leave?


End file.
